Fall of Team 20's Leader
Kenta, as a substitute leader for a mission assigned for Team 20, returns with the team. Shinryū breathes the air and says "Ah, good to be back home..." "Hey you must be shinryu I'm Taireru the new team leader and I have to inform the whole team about something" Taireru says sad Kairu then walks up then looking for Arekkusu "Where is Arekkusu sensei?" He ask "That's why I'm here wait, where is Ayaka Haruno?" Taireru ask Ayaka giggles "I'm right in front of you." Kenta "So Taireru, what's this about our fellow Team 20? I should be getting back to my team since I'm done with our mission now." "It's about arekkusu" Taireru says to the team "He is dead" He says starting to cry Shinryū was shocked. "Nii-Sensei... Is dead?..." He starts crying. Ayaka as well. "A-...Arekkusu-sensei..." Even Kenta "He died so young..." "Sensei Arekkusu is dead?" Kairu ask then crys hard "I know how it feel but he told me to tell you guys I'm your new team leader I'm his real brother" Taireru says crying but trying to stop Shinryū wipes his tears off "He was a brother to me as well... Adoptive, but still a brother..." "So, Can I be your new team leader guys?" Taireru ask "Yeah a brother of sensei arekkusu is a sensei and a brother to me" Kairu says wipeing his tears away Ayaka also wipes her tears away "Are... Are you or new team member?... And... Yes..." Shinryū nods. "Okay I'm your new sensei I'll train you like My brother arekkusu did" He says Kairu is happy then says "Yeah we have a new sensei but then arekkusu is my old sensei" He says "Where is he buried?" Kairu asks Kenta says "I'm... Not sure. Taireru is the one that gave us this information, so ask him..." Shinryū remarks "Well, if he was guarding Kumogakure while we were out on this mission, he probably might be there..." Ayaka then asks "Should we go to Kumogakure?" "Let's go team." Taireru say "To Kumo we go!!!"Taireru says to the team leaving Kairu following him. Kenta says "I'll leave it to you, I need to go to my own team. But you can expect for some back-up; I can send in Shimo." "No don't bother we are good by ourselves 'saysing it leaving the village with the team "Arekkusu..." Shinryū moans as they are heading towards Kumogakure. "We are here" Taireru says to the team then feels a more charka coming from behind us but doesn't see anybody "Shinryu use your Byakugan and see who is behind us" Taireru tell shinryu "Okay." He replies. "Byakugan!" He starts scouting the area. "Who is it Shinryu?" Taireru ask Shinryū gasps with fear "I-it's..." "Who?" Ayaka eagerly asks. "It's the shinobi who almost killed us..." Shinryū says. "Damn it" Taireru says "Does anybody know Genjutsu without sharingan?" Taireru Ask "Nope I'm a ninjtsu guy" Kariu says "Unfortunately not." Ayaka says. Shinryū says "Neither am I." "We must stand and fight guys" Taireru says stoping and does handsigns Kairu stops as well and help his new sensei "Right sensei Taireru" Shinryū warns them "Be careful; me, Ayaka and Kenta faced him before, and he's a tough opponent. He also has the ability to teleport, so don't lower your guard." He gets into the Gentle Fist fighting formation. Ayaka draws her sword. "Come out, shinobi." Yutaka Gōka jumped out of the trees looking into Ayaka eye's. "Welcome back to hell." he said with a smirk. "No doubt about it; it's really you. We didn't get a proper introduction from you, either." Shinryu says, still in his Gentle Fist fighting pose. "So this is Yutaka Goka I heard a lot you and me and my team are just going to see my brother and their old sensei grave we don't want to fight here" Taireru says "Sensei what should I do?" Kairu Ask "Nothing just come in the village with me" Taireru says taking the kids to Arekkusu Grave "This is where he was buried guys" Taireru says "Sensei arekkusu I missed you the most" Kairu says crying Shinryu couldn't shake off the feeling that Yutaka was still following them; he had his Byakugan activated all this time. Yutaka teleported infront of them all. He then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique at a close range, making it almost imposible to dodge. Shinryu runs in front of it and parries it with Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. "Guys, don't let your guard down!" He then tries to attack Yutaka with Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm. "Take this" Taireru says using Fire Release: Heat Punch Technique Ayaka summons a Shadow Clone behind Yutaka, with a sword infused with Wind Release, ready to try and stab Yutaka in the heart using the clone. Yutaka teleported away then teleported behind Taireru punching with the same Heat Punch Technique. Aiming for the neck. Ayaka's shadow clone dissipated. Shinryu intercepted Yutaka's Heat Punch by trying to do Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm again. Taireru closes his eyes then open them as the Dokushingan is in his eyes then he uses his taijutsu Lightning Run Techique beating the guy half to death "That eye is amazing" Kariu says to himself Yutaka got quickly bored. "I already came close to killing you all." he points out. He then looks away and starts to teleport away. "Waist of my time." he thought to himself. Shinryu began to ran at him as he was teleporting away "Stop!" but he failed. "Darn it, he got away... Twice!" "I can't believe it. What'll happen on the third time?" Ayaka says, as she sheaths her sword. The eye disappears out of his eye then he looks at the team "This way team" Taireru Say taking the team to Arekkusu Grave "Sensei Arekksus we miss you" Kariu says Ayaka takes the flower she bought and places it on his grave. "Arekkusu..." She mumbles. Shinryu leans to the grave and says "Farewell, Arekkusu. You were a great sensei; and a great brother." Category:Roleplays